Earth is Not a Cold Dead Place
by Dark-Bride
Summary: Escrita para o Projeto Like Always. Gina acorda depois de um coma de 5 anos. Problema: ela não ama mais seu marido.
1. First Breath After a Coma

**Earth is Not a Cold Dead Place**

Escrita para o Projeto Like Always

**Nome do autor:** Dark-Bride (D-B)**  
Ship:** Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley**  
Gênero:** Romance (?)**  
Classificação:** M**  
Observação:** Spoiler até HP7, **ignorando o Epílogo.  
Situação:** D. e G. se encontram nas férias

**Capa: **http :// i245. photobucket. com/ albums/gg72/clemisery/th/ capa-2 .jpg

**Sinopse: **Gina acorda depois de um coma de cinco anos. Problema: ela não ama mais seu marido.

* * *

_Capítulo 1_

_"First Breath After a Coma"_

_Ela estava com a goles, ia fazer mais um gol e ia ser fácil..._

_Mas - de repente - ela não segurava mais nada._

Deitada em uma cama, Ginevra inspirou o ar com força. Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas. Soltou o ar, estremecendo de leve. "Onde estou?" perguntou-se ela, remexendo as pontas dos dedos sobre o lençol. Inspirou outra vez, com menos força que antes. Abriu os olhos e piscou duas vezes, constatando a visão muito embaçada. Tossiu fracamente – sua garganta estava seca.

Alguém se movimentou rapidamente até ela.

– Sra. Potter? – uma voz feminina chamou.

Gina piscou mais vezes, enxergando apenas um vulto escuro contra o fundo branco. Abriu a boca para falar, mas não teve sucesso – ao invés disso, tossiu mais uma vez.

– Por Merlin – cochichou a voz. – Sra. Potter, se pode me ouvir, acene com a cabeça.

Ela obedeceu. Agora podia ver o rosto preocupado de uma moça loira, que segurava seu pulso com dois dedos pressionados sobre suas veias.

– Hm – fez Gina. Pigarreou. – Onde estou? – perguntou, sua voz saindo incrivelmente rouca.

– A senhora está no St. Mungus – respondeu a moça.

– O que aconteceu?

– Yates, ainda bem que chegou – falou a loira com entusiasmo para o recém chegado. – Potter acordou, sua pulsação está fraca, mas ela está reagindo ao poucos.

Um homem magro, de barba rala e óculos aproximou-se dela, enquanto a moça tocava a cama dela com a varinha, fazendo Gina ficar sentada gentilmente.

– Sra. Potter?

Gina franziu o cenho para ele.

– Como está se sentindo?

– Estou com sede.

Prontamente, a loira conjurou um copo e o encheu com água.

– Aqui, Sra. Potter – ofereceu.

– Obrigada.

A ruiva segurou o copo com ajuda da moça, que deveria ser uma enfermeira, e bebeu alguns goles. Foi um alivio imediato.

– Sou o curandeiro Yates – disse o homem, medindo sua pulsação.

– O que houve? Por que estou aqui?

– Qual é a última coisa que você se lembra? – perguntou ele.

– Eu estava no jogo – disse, forçando a memória. – E estava com a goles...

– Sra. Potter, você sofreu um acidente – contou o curandeiro prontamente. – Um balaço lhe acertou em cheio na cabeça e fraturou seu crânio.

Gina assentiu confusa.

– Caiu da vassoura muitos metros, que gerou complicações e outras faturas – disse Yates.

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas não saiu nada.

– Emendamos seus ossos assim que chegou ao hospital e cessamos o sangramento que se formou em seu cérebro... – ele parou.

– Mas? – perguntou, temerosa.

– Você foi induzida a um coma enquanto a tratávamos, Sra. Potter – falou Yates, ajeitando os óculos. Pigarreou. – Mas quando fomos tirá-la, você não voltou dele.

A ruiva respirou fundo, processando a informação. Assentiu longamente e então criou coragem para fazer a pergunta.

– Quanto tempo fiquei desacordada?

– Cinco anos – disse ele. – Lamento muito, Sra. Potter, tentamos de tudo.

Gina não pode impedir seu queixo de cair um pouco. Suspirou, abaixando o olhar para o cobertor, encarando as palmas de suas mãos sobre colo.

– Sua família já foi contatada por um funcionário em pessoa do hospital...

Yates continuou falando, mas Ginevra não ouvia mais. Estava atônita, chocada, pra não dizer escandalizada. _Cinco anos_. Era tempo demais. Devia estar diferente, afinal estava com malditos vinte e oito anos. Ou não, que mês seria? Olhou pela janela que havia ao lado de sua cama. Era noite.

– ...Deve ter consciência que seu estado ainda é muito frágil-

– Em que mês estamos? – interrompeu.

O curandeiro pigarreou.

– Março de 2009 – respondeu Yates. – Entenda, Sra. Potter, que...

Então ela _ainda_ não tinha vinte e oito – faltavam alguns meses para essa catástrofe. Afinal, a última vez que se vira no espelho estava com míseros vinte e três anos... E agora, chegava perto dos trinta. Ginevra suspirou tristemente pensando em tudo que tinha perdido. Cinco anos era _muito_ tempo...

– Yates, a família já está aqui – disse a loira, abrindo apenas uma fresta da porta e colocando a cabeça para dentro.

– Certo, obrigada, Mary – assentiu o curandeiro. – Sua família chegou, Sra. Potter. Vou pedir para eles entrarem aos poucos.

Yates saiu, deixando Gina mais confusa e desolada ainda. Não tivera tempo nem de digerir o que tinha acontecido, quando Harry, seguido de seus pais, entrou no quarto.

Ela abriu um sorriso nervoso ao vê-los. O marido tinha uma expressão dura e cansada, enquanto Molly estava com os olhos transbordando de lágrimas.

– Minha querida – disse ela, ao abraçar o corpo da filha com força. – Finalmente, finalmente...

Logo, a mãe soltou e foi avez de Arthur abraçá-la. Não sabia exatamente o que sentir, era como se os tivesse visto há pouco tempo e não cinco anos.

– Como você está? – perguntou o pai.

– Eu... Não sei – respondeu Gina com sinceridade. – Parece que dormi muitas horas, mas ainda estou cansada...

Molly limpou as lágrimas e os pais abriram espaço para Harry abraçar a esposa, que retribuiu com força. Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça e assim ficaram por um tempo.

– Eu senti tanto sua falta – ouviu ele murmurar.

Respirou fundo, sorrindo sem jeito, rosto colado no peito do homem. Não havia jeito de dizer que sentira falta dele, quando parecia que tinha encontrado com o moreno ontem. Mas aparentemente Harry não ligou pro seu silêncio. Quando ele finalmente a soltou, descobriu que estava com uma fome absurda.

– Hm, estou com fome, tem como algum de vocês chamar a...

– Eu vou chamar a enfermeira – disse Arthur antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase.

– Vou dizer para Rony e Hermione entrarem, certo, querida? – sorriu Molly, ainda limpando as lágrimas. – Temos que contatar Gui, Carlinhos e Percy ainda...

Eles saíram deixando o casal sozinho. Gina encarou o marido, dando outro sorriso sem jeito.

– Como estou? – perguntou ela, remexendo as pontas dos cabelos.

Harry sorriu.

– Mais linda do que já vi em toda minha vida – disse ele, aproximando-se para beijá-la.

Gina deu uma risada sem graça e quando ele se afastou, examinou o marido.

– Você está diferente – disse. – Está com cara de mais velho.

Harry riu com gosto.

– Estou mais velho, Gina – sorriu. – Você também.

– É... – disse sem emoção.

Rony e Hermione entraram pela porta. A amiga carregava duas crianças no colo. Uma garotinha que aparentava uns três anos e outro era um menino bem menor que ela. O irmão a abraçou fortemente, enquanto Harry pegava a menininha no colo.

– Quem são esses? – perguntou ela sorrindo.

– Gina, esse é Hugo – disse Hermione, chegando perto.

– Oh, meu Deus – murmurou a ruiva. – Vocês tiveram bebês? Dois?

Os três adultos riram, enquanto Hugo observava a tia com curiosidade.

– Olá – disse Gina, segurando a mãozinha dele.

– E essa é Rose – sorriu Rony orgulhoso, segurando a filha no colo e parado do outro lado da cama de Gina.

– Oi – disse a menininha, fazendo Gina rir.

Um vazio tremendo tomou o peito da ruiva naquele momento em que todos a encaravam, felizes. Teve vontade de chorar, notando o quanto tinha perdido. As gestações de Hermione, o nascimento dos sobrinhos. Não tinha os visto crescer. E mais importante, não tivera os _seus_ filhos, como ela e Harry sonharam.

A porta abriu-se mais uma vez, tirando Gina de seu momento particular de dor. Molly levitava uma bandeja de comida e logo atrás dela vinham Mary, a enfermeira, e Arthur.

– Sra. Weasley, não precisava... – começou a loira.

– Não se preocupe, senhorita, posso muito bem levar a bandeja para minha filha – falou ela, decidida.

Gina revirou os olhos e sorriu. Nos momentos seguintes, ela comeu, entraram e saíram parentes pela porta, houve muita falação, muitas risadas, muitos sobrinhos para ela conhecer – um tumulto.

– Eu preciso fazer alguns testes na paciente – disse Yates.

– Bom, já tínhamos que ir pra casa – comentou Hermione para Gina. – Está ficando tarde, Hugo e Rose tiveram um dia cheio.

Gina se despediu de todos.

– Eu e seus pais vamos te esperar lá fora ok? – disse Harry.

– Ah, tudo bem – concordou.

Yates a examinou longamente e concluiu que seu estado ainda era muito frágil, precisando passar dois dias em observação no hospital. Isso chateou Gina um pouco, porque queria voltar pra casa – queria viver, queria fazer alguma coisa. Pensar que tinha passado cinco anos naquele quarto era deprimente. Cinco anos era _muito_ tempo.

– Sério, Harry, não precisa ficar aqui – disse ela para o marido.

– Mas eu quero – sorriu ele.

– Você está cansado – insistiu.

– Não importa – deslizando os dedos pelo cabelo dela. – Descanse.

– Eu não quero descansar – suspirou. – Já descansei demais.

O curandeiro disse que seu estado ainda é frágil.

– Me sinto bem – teimou.

– Gina – repreendeu o marido.

Ela bufou derrotada. Harry sorriu e sentou-se numa poltrona que havia ao lado da cama dela. Poucos minutos depois, ele estava dormindo.

Mas Gina continuou acordada por muito tempo, olhando pela janela, sentido muita sorte por ter finalmente acordado e muito azar por ter acontecido uma fatalidade como aquela, mesmo depois de tudo que tinha passado. Quando finalmente estava vivendo seu sonho, um balaço vem e muda tudo. Agora nada teria o mesmo significado, o mesmo gosto, nem a mesma sensação.

Sentia como se tivessem roubado a melhor parte da vida dela.

Queria estar explodindo de felicidade, mas não estava. E não entendia por que. Só sentia um vazio enorme. Só queria ir pra casa e viver.

* * *

**OBS:** como o suposto nascimento de James é em 2005 imagino que ele tivesse sido "fecundado" em 2004 – ano que usei para o acidente dela, ou seja, sem bebês para Gina e Harry. Também não quis fazer os filhotes passarem por uma coisa tão horrível como ver a mãe em coma por tanto tempo. :(

BTW, decidi que Rose e Hugo teriam um ano de diferença na idade, ok?

* * *

**N/A:** olá, se você chegou até aqui, obrigada XD HAHAHAHAHA

mais uma fanfic pro acervo de "Idéias bizarras da D-B" :~ logo atrás de tirar-as-iniciais-d-m-em-aneis-de-latinha, gina-ter-uma-irma-gemea, gina-e-draco-com-katanas, sair-um-anel-de-dentro-de-uma-rosa, etc etc etc :(

eu tive essa idéia **olhando pro meu Windows Media Player** ó.ò SIM! SAUHSIUAHSIUAHSIUAH explicando: tem uma banda de post-rock que eu gosto muito, chamada _Explosions in The Sky_, e eles tem um álbum chamado "The Earth is Not a Dead Cold Place" e tem 5 músicas! ou seja, essa fic vai ter no mínimo 5 capítulos, rs, mas não muito mais que isso, porque a história é curta e objetiva :)

eu posso upar o álbum ou as músicas separadas pra quem quiser se arriscar ^^ avisem! ps: as músicas _não_ tem letra... então, não é como se os caps fossem songfics.

**dedico esse cap à minha beta querida e às fofas da sessão DracoGinny do fórum 6v :D**

espero que deixem reviews ^^ estou meio insegura com esse capítulo, mas enfim :I

xoxo,

**D-B**.


	2. Memorial

**N/A:** vocês são lindos :) amoooooooooooooo! tava num dia muito ruim e só de reler as reviews para responde-las já melhorei! brigadão, gente! vocês são a força :D HAHAHA

fics longas se sustentam em um tripé:

autor, beta-reader-amigona-conselheira e LEITORES queridos que deixam reviews :)

* * *

_Capítulo 2_

_"Memorial"_

A volta de Gina para a casa em Godric's Hollow – seu lar desde que casara com Harry – foi celebrada com toda a família reunida. E estampada na primeira capa do Profeta Diário, estava uma foto dela e do marido saindo do St. Mungus. Descobriu que seu acidente e coma tinham gerado o maior alarde no mundo bruxo, sendo até especulado como um possível atentado de ex-Comensais da Morte. Entretanto, não havia ligação e nada foi provado.

Naquele instante, a ruiva estava encarando seu reflexo no espelho, trancada no banheiro do primeiro andar de sua casa. Todos estavam na sala e podia ouvir as conversas e os risos. Suspirou, analisando seu rosto. Estava diferente do que lembrava. Suas bochechas estavam mais magras, assim como todo seu corpo. A palidez da sua pele chegava a ser incômoda e aparentava estar desnutrida e doente. Aproximou-se quase encostando seu nariz na superfície. Deslizou os dedos pela face, procurando rugas e marcas, mas o máximo que encontrou foram algumas linhas finas nos cantos dos olhos.

Sentiu-se um pouco idiota e se afastou, passando a mão pelos cabelos bem mais compridos do que cinco anos antes. Estavam na cintura e caiam em cachos fartos. Tinha que cortá-lo.

TOC-TOC-TOC.

– Gina? Está ai? – chamou Harry.

– Já vou – avisou ela.

Respirou fundo, voltando os olhos para a própria imagem. Uma Gina de vinte e sete anos, que logo ia fazer vinte e oito. Lembrou do que os curandeiros disseram antes que tivesse alta do hospital. Não poderia voltar a jogar Quadribol. Seu estado ainda era crítico, seu corpo estava frágil e fraco. Devia ficar em repouso por um número indeterminado de meses e fazer exames todo mês, pois não sabiam como ela tinha voltado do coma.

Odiou aquilo. Queria trabalhar, queria fazer alguma coisa, queria ter filhos – mas nem isso era recomendado. Afinal, e se ela voltasse ao coma de repente? Gina fechou os olhos, sentindo a tristeza tomar seu corpo de novo. Aquilo estava ficando rotineiro desde que acordara.

Balançou a cabeça levemente e abriu os olhos. Colocou em seus lábios o melhor e mais largo sorriso que conseguia e voltou para a sala, onde estavam todos rindo e se divertindo, enquanto ela sentia-se deslocada. Fora de lugar, como se não pertencesse. E bom, ela não pertencia. Não a essas vidas novas que as pessoas levavam. Sentia-se bizarramente jovem perto deles.

Já estava ficando tarde quando todos foram embora e Gina subiu para o quarto, cansada. Fitou a cama de casal onde não dormira por muito tempo. Sentiu Harry a abraçar por trás e sorriu.

– Nem acredito que você está aqui – sussurrou ele.

Os dois ficaram assim por um tempo, até Gina virar-se para beijar o marido. Antes que ficasse intenso, Harry se afastou.

– Eu preciso dar uma passada no Ministério antes de dormir – disse ele. – Só pra ver como estão as coisas.

– Ah, certo – assentiu ela.

O moreno sorriu e depositou um beijo na bochecha dela antes de deixar o quarto novamente. Gina ficou confusa. Era a primeira noite dela em casa e Harry teve que sair. Tudo bem que agora ele era o Chefe do Quartel-General, deviam ter coisas importantes a serem feitas que não podiam esperar.

Mas com o passar da semana, começou a bolar outras teorias sobre a distância estranha do marido. Ele podia simplesmente ter se acostumado a ficar sem Gina – o que não era tão ruim, comparando com a segunda teoria. Ou ele tinha um caso – essa possibilidade lhe causava um nervoso estranho na barriga. Nenhum homem fica cinco anos sem sexo e devia fazer sentido ele demonstrar um mínimo de desejo quando a esposa acorda.

Entretanto, Harry mantinha-se frio e tratando Gina como se ela fosse quebrar ao mais leve toque – como se fosse de vidro. Talvez ele estivesse com medo que ela engravidasse. Talvez ele simplesmente tivesse medo de se aproximar e se acostumar com a ruiva outra vez, sendo que existia a chance de ela voltar ao coma de novo e de repente.

Sinceramente, não era a falta de sexo que a incomodava – era o fato que ela não sentia vontade nenhuma de fazê-lo. Talvez fossem as poções que ela estava tomando. Talvez tivesse alguma coisa danificada em seu cérebro. Talvez fosse o fato que estava deprimida em casa sem fazer nada. Não sabia ao certo. Também não se sentia confortável perto dele. Tentava não ser fria, mas estava ficando difícil de disfarçar.

Harry e sua mãe insistiram que ela deveria ficar somente em casa alguns dias, por causa das recomendações dos curandeiros. Então Molly aparecia um dia ou outro para lhe fazer companhia, enquanto o marido trabalhava, sempre lhe preparando algo gostoso para comer.

No segundo domingo depois de sua volta, houve um almoço comemorativo n'A Toca. Gina começava a se sentir egoísta e a parte de tudo. Era incrível a felicidade de todos, a qual ela não conseguia partilhar.

Sentia como se todos olhassem para ela e achassem que ela estava feliz. Talvez ela devesse estar feliz, mas sentia-se miserável, impotente, uma boneca de porcelana que era frágil demais para deixar a própria caixa. Ninguém parecia entender ou perguntar como ela estava.

Ninguém dava ouvidos.

– Gina, vem pra cama – disse Harry.

Ela estava dentro do banheiro, sentada no chão gelado. Não respondeu. Ouviu o marido se levantar e abrir a porta.

– Amor, que está fazendo ai?

– Pensando – disse, sem encará-lo.

– Vamos pra cama – ele estendeu a mão.

– Não preciso de ajuda para me levantar – murmurou Gina, fazendo isso sozinha e saindo do banheiro.

Ela sentou-se na beirada do seu lado da cama.

– Eu quero sair de casa, Harry – suspirou.

– Gina, você sabe que não pode.

– Por que não posso? Não é como se lá fora existisse algum perigo – virou-se para ele. – Eu não agüento mais ficar aqui – desabafou.

– Mas, amor, você tem que ficar aqui, foi o que os médicos disseram...

– Eles não disseram que eu deveria ficar cem por cento do tempo em casa – rebateu. – Só falaram pra ficar de repouso e não trabalhar.

– O que está acontecendo, Gin?

– Eu estou ficando maluca, é isso que está acontecendo.

Harry suspirou e Gina deu as costas para ele de novo.

– Não sei – disse ela. – Eu só não sei quem eu deveria ser.

– Como assim?

– É – disse Gina. – Fiquei parada no tempo enquanto vocês viviam... Me sinto péssima.

O marido sentou-se ao lado dela e a abraçou.

– Não fica assim, Gina.

– Não tem como não ficar assim, Harry – insistiu ela, levantando-se.

– O que você quer afinal? – perguntou ele levemente irritado.

– Eu não sei – respondeu rapidamente. – Só sei que não quero ficar aqui nessa casa sem fazer nada!

– Talvez devêssemos ir pro St. Mungus...

– Por quê? – indignou-se.

– Acho melhor você conversar com algum curandeiro sobre isso.

– Eu não preciso de mais medi-bruxos e mais exames, Harry.

– O que você precisa então? – ele se pôs de pé.

– Preciso descobrir quem eu sou, o que eu quero.

Ele a encarou como se fosse louca.

– Gina, isso é muito...

– Você – interrompeu ela. – Eu sei que você é. Você é Harry Potter, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Você combate o mal e etc. Esse é seu propósito e sempre foi.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, atônito.

– E eu? Quem _eu_ deveria ser?

– Eu não sei, Gina. Apenas queria que você fosse minha mulher.

Ela suspirou cansada e passou a mão pelo rosto.

– Eu quero ser sua mulher, Harry. Eu só não quero ser _apenas_ sua mulher.

Depois da discussão que teve com o marido Gina só conseguiu ficar mais mal-humorada. Ele não entendia como a ruiva se sentia. Estava perdida, sem rumo, fadada a passar meses apenas freqüentando o St. Mungus. Ninguém enxergava o quanto isso era irritante? O quanto ela queria recompensar os cinco anos perdidos?

Deitada na cama numa sexta-feira à noite, ouviu a conversa de pessoas pela porta entreaberta do quarto.

– Ela está confusa – disse Harry. – Eu não sei o que fazer, acho que ela está com problemas sérios, talvez devêssemos levá-la para o St. Mungus para alguns exames...

– Harry, acho que isso não será necessário – disse Hermione. – Não é como se Gina estivesse ficando louca.

Houve uma pausa, que fez a ruiva ficar tensa.

– Você tem que entender que dentro da cabeça dela ainda está com vinte e três anos – disse a amiga. – Deve ser confuso acordar cinco anos mais velha, não poder mais jogar Quadribol, algo que Gina sempre adorou.

Ouviu Harry suspirar.

– Isso não é um problema, Gina foi sempre muito madura para a idade – consolou Hermione. – Ela só tem que se estabelecer de novo.

Não teve resposta. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

– Você já fez o que tinha que fazer? – perguntou ela.

– Hermione! – censurou Harry num tom baixo.

– Eu entendo que você passou muito tempo sozinho – acrescentou. – Mas agora Gina acordou. Precisa terminar isso. Imagina se alguém descobre?

– Não há nada para descobrir – murmurou Harry amargurado e Gina teve que apurar os ouvidos. – Já está tudo acabado.

– Certo – suspirou Hermione. – Eu vou falar um pouco com ela.

– Tenho que passar no Ministério, fique à vontade.

Eles se despediram e pôde ouvir Hermione aproximando-se e abrindo a porta. A ruiva sentou-se na cama, encarando a amiga.

– Oi, Gina, como você está? – perguntou, aproximando-se e lhe beijando a bochecha.

– Estou normal – respondeu ela, sem muita emoção. – Onde estão Rose e Hugo?

– Com sua mãe – sorriu Hermione, sentando na cama. – Harry disse que você não está se sentindo muito bem.

Gina deu um sorriso sem graça enquanto arrumava os travesseiros na cabeceira da cama.

– O que houve?

– Você sabe o que houve, Hermione – respondeu, encarando a amiga seriamente. – Ouvi a conversa de vocês e aparentemente você é a única que entende o que eu sinto.

Ela ficou calada.

– Então – começou Gina. – Quem Harry estava traçando quando eu estava desacordada?

– Gina! – exclamou Hermione.

A ruiva sorriu torto com a reação e a cara que a amiga fez.

– Tudo bem, eu já suspeitava – acrescentou.

Hermione suspirou.

– Ele ficou muito sozinho, Gina – justificou ela. – Harry estava muito triste mesmo...

– Tudo bem – repetiu. – Não precisa me consolar.

Cruzou os braços sobre o colo e fixou o olhar em algum ponto do quarto.

– Você está bem?

– Sim – disse Gina tentando parecer convincente. – Nada mais natural, não é? A esposa fica em coma por anos e o marido arranja uma amante. Chega até ser clichê.

– Ele disse que está tudo acabado – insistiu Hermione.

– Tanto faz agora – respondeu com indiferença.

As duas ficaram caladas por um tempo.

– Eu quero sair daqui – desabafou Gina. A amiga abriu a boca para responder. – Não por causa do Harry... Bom, talvez seja em parte por causa dele.

Ela suspirou longamente.

– Só preciso de um tempo para pensar – disse. – Sozinha.

Hermione deu um sorriso triste.

– Eu sei que pode parecer egoísta – acrescentou Gina. – Mas eu preciso espairecer.

A amiga assentiu.

– Eu sei.

Gina sorriu para ela sem mostrar os dentes.

– Vou tentar te ajudar nisso, ok?

– Obrigada, Hermione.

– Tenho que ir agora – disse ela. – Fica melhor, querida.

Hermione beijou a testa de Gina e foi embora. A ruiva ficou encarando o nada. Teve uma idéia. Queria viajar. Viajar para a costa, ver o mar.

E era isso que ia fazer.

* * *

**N/A:** Gin quer fugir! Harry acha que ela ta louca e tava tendo um caso! Casamento ta desabando e ela não parece se importar muito! HAHAHAH :D

Deu pra ver que ela tá com uns probleminhas existenciais básicos e se sentindo descolada do mundo que antes fazia parte. Eu sei como é isso, e é um saco :(

Espero que o capítulo não tenha sido cansativo! ^^

=-=-=-=

respostas (unsigned reviews)

mariana: oie ^^ HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA ri muito com sua review! ahhh, mari! não mereço suas reviews? :( HAHAHA ^^ capaz que você ia se matar o.O nem diz isso! imagina se você perde de conhecer um loiro que vai mudar sua vida? :D HAHAHAHA como vai acontecer com a Gin :x HIHI muito obrigada pela review! beijão, flor!

Tuty Frutty: oláá! HSOAIUH ai, você que é querida que se dá ao trabalho de ficar lendo minhas maluquices e meus devaneios potterianos! ^^ pois é, Harry já ta se ferrando bonito :D ele vai ficar um tempinho sem aparecer na fic quando ela tiver de viagem... ou seja, só DG ;) muito obrigada pela review, fofa ^^ xoxo.

coizinha: HAHAHAHAH oi o.O ahh eu to escrevendo essa e Twin ao mesmo tempo! HIHIHI mas sempre posto Twin com mais frequencia,então don't worry! beijo!

Ane Luiza: você aqui também :D HAHAHAHAH tais virando fã de carteirinha hein, Ana? atoooron! ^^ nem quero me livrar de você, adoro suas reviews e comentarios ^^ pois é, pobre Gina, deu pra ver que ela ta perturbada nesse cap né? mas tudo isso vai melhorar daqui a pouco ;D HAHAHAHAH muito obrigada pela review, flor! xoxo!

Pri Cullen Malfoy: oie ^^ aeaeaeaea que bom que gostou da idéia da fic *-* ahhhh nem tava tão HG assim no primeiro cap... e agora no segundo ta menos ainda! IUHSAOUIH (6) claro, o loiro já aparece no próximo cap e diremos tchau pro Harry xD vai pastar, Potter! IUSHAOIUSHAOIUSHAOIUSH to viajando aqui... :x muito obrigada pela review ^^ beijão!

=-=-=-=

**reviews**? :D eu quero!

xoxo,

D-B.


	3. Six Days At The Bottom of The Ocean

_Capítulo 3_

_"Six Days At The Bottom Of The Ocean"_

Do escuro para a claridade, Gina sentiu uma brisa salgada bater em seu rosto e remexer seus cabelos. Tinha acabado de aparatar acompanhada para o hotel mais chique da costa sul. O gerente do hotel, que tinha se disponibilizado a acompanhá-la, levitou suas malas.

A ruiva olhou em volta completamente maravilhada.

O mar azul escuro batia com força na praia. Estava nublado, mas e nem por isso o dia parecia menos bonito. Virou-se e encarou o hotel de sete andares que ficava junto a um paredão de pedra enorme, que cercava todo o terreno do hotel e chegava até a beira da praia, deixando o local totalmente particular e à prova de trouxas.

– A senhorita me acompanha até a recepção? – perguntou o gerente.

– Claro – assentiu ela, sorrindo.

Eles caminharam naatravés da areia até uma baixa cerca que dava para oum enorme jardim, o mais belo que Gina vira em toda sua vida, onde havia piscinas de vários tamanhos, áreas de lazer e recreação, mais outras coisas que sua vista não alcançava.

Uma estradinha de tijolos amarelo-dourados levava até a porta do hotel, onde dois homens bem vestidos aguardavam para abrir a porta.

– Obrigada – disse ela.

Logo que entraram, o gerente deixou suas malas em responsabilidade de outra pessoa e foi para trás do balcão principal.

– Vejamos então – disse ele, consultando um livro enorme da capa dourada. – Mas é claro, Suíte Real B para nossa hospede. Nero, por favor, leve as malas na frente.

O jovem assentiu e partiu rapidamente, flutuando as malas de Gina – que agora admirava a decoração do lugar. Era fantástico.

– Nero ficará à sua disposição durante a estadia, Sra. Potter – informou o gerente, pomposo.

– Me chame de Gina – pediu, sorrindo. Ele fez uma expressão estranha. – Ou Ginevra – ela completou sem jeito.

Se precisar de alguma coisa ou se estiver passando mal, por favor não hesite em me contatar pelo telefone.

– Telefone?

– Sim, é para agilizar o serviço de quarto – disse ele simpático. – Aqui estão as chaves do seu quarto. Sétimo andar – e apontou para o elevador.

Sentindo o coração bater forte pela primeira vez desde que acordara do coma, Gina entrou no elevador de grades também douradas e com interior de feito de madeira por dentro. Quando chegou ao último andar, percebendo que existiam apenas duas portas ali. Nero estava parado ao lado da porta na direita, parecendo uma estatua. A ruiva teve vontade de rir.

– Boa noite, Nero – disse. – Eu sou Ginevra...

– Weasley Potter, eu sei – respondeu ele rapidamente, sem se mover um centímetro. – Sou um grande fã.

– Certo – sorriu ela, dirigindo-se à porta de seu quarto, que era dourada, de novo essa cor, e toda entalhada e decorada com constelações brilhantes.

A fechadura era bem no meio da porta. Ao girar a chave, as constelações moveram-se. Entrou no quarto. Era mais lindo do que ela esperava. Havia uma cama de dossel e uma varanda enorme só para ela. Animada, apertou o passo para ver a vista, que ficava de frente para o mar.

– Uau – suspirou ela. O céu estava bem mais escuro do que quando chegou, conforme anoitecia. – Incrível.

A brisa que lhe atingiu quando chegou ao hotel na beira da praia agora se transformara em um vento moderado que jogava seus cabelos ruivos para trás. Gina sorriu sem mostrar os dentes e fechou os olhos. Não acreditava como aquilo tudo era gostoso. Realmente, Hermione tinha escolhido o hotel perfeito.

"Ele é totalmente exclusivo e fechado" lembrou da amiga dizendo. "Nenhum paparazzi ou jornalista vai te incomodar, o acesso ao hotel é restrito." Gina entrou no quarto novamente, soltando uma risadinha ao recordar da amiga. Quem sabe, na próxima vez, poderiam ir todos ao hotel. Mas por agora, agradecia por estar sozinha.

Foi até o armário e percebeu que todas suas roupas haviam sido perfeitamente colocadas ali. Escolheu um vestido preto que ia até o joelho e jogou um casaquinho também preto com botões por cima para não passar frio. Era começo de primavera e ainda sentia-se um leve friozinho no ar – nada que se comparasse ao frio de Londres e Hogwarts, lugares longe do mar. Calçou um sapato com salto não muito alto. Não estava acostumada, mas queria ficar bem vestida e arrumada. Precisava melhorar a auto-estima.

Parou na frente do espelho e analisou a imagem que via de todos os ângulos possíveis, achando-se magra demais. Costumava ter cochxochas torneadas e quadris largos – o quadril ainda estava ali, mas parecia ter diminuído, e as cochas antes de atleta agora pareciam de uma modelo. Bufou insatisfeita. Parecia uma doente ainda. Arrumou os cabelos, deixando os cachos fartos soltos sobre o colo e costas. Às vezes pensava se perguntava se não tinha cabelo demais. Curvou os cílios e saiu para jantar. Nero ainda estava parado perto da porta. Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha e seguiu para o elevador, confusa.

– Você vem comigo? – perguntou ela.

– Pegarei o elevador dos funcionários.

A ruiva olhou em volta. Só havia um elevador ali.

– Er, ok – e entrou, descendo logo em seguida.

Ao dirigir-se para o restaurante, notou como o hotel estava vazio. Haviam pouquíssimas pessoas hospedadas para um hotel daquele porte, provavelmente porque não era verão. Isso não a incomodou – pelo contrário. Sentia os poucos olhos das pessoas ali pararem nela quando caminhava, ouvia comentários baixos, certamente a reconhecendo, e isso sim incomodava.

Passando pela porta do restaurante, reconheceu Nero ali, parado como estátua. Tentou não rir de novo do garoto e sentou-se em uma mesa para dois, próxima à janela. Depois de se deliciar com um prato maravilhoso de salmão, decidiu ir até o bar do hotel. Percebeu que Nero a seguiu até lá também, mas ficou na porta novamente.

O bar era grande e cheio de mesas. Havia um homem tocando piano, em um pequeno e baixo palco perto de uma das janelas largas que davam para o jardim. Gina resolveu sentar-se no balcão, que ficava de costas para as janelas e logo foi atendida, pedindo um Martini.

Observou cuidadosamente as poucas pessoas que ali estavam. Dois casais em mesas, um homem solitário sentado no balcão longe dela e um grupo de seis pessoas que parecia ser o mais animado. Eles riam e alguns fumavam cigarros e charutos, fazendo com que o ar sob sua mesa fosse acinzentado. Teve a impressão que os conhecia, não sabia por quê. Foi então que, levantando-se para aplaudir o pianista, destacou-se uma cabeleira loiro-platinada inconfundível. Gina virou-se para seu drink, atônita. Será que era quem ela pensava?

– Uma vodka tônica – pediu o homem que acabara de chegar ao balcão e parara a um metro dela.

Gina manteve os olhos parados e fora de foco em algum lugar à sua frente, fingindo não perceber que quem acabara de pedir uma vodka era Draco Malfoy.

– Então é verdade – ele se dirigiu a ela. – Você finalmente acordou.

Virou o rosto para encarar o velho conhecido. Seus olhos pararam numa figura descontraída e confiante, expressão marota no rosto causada por vodka demais. Os cabelos do homem estavam puxados para trás e destacavam o rosto pálido de feições finas com o qual ela cruzara por muitos anos, mas que agora tinham um toque de masculinidade que substituíra a cara de adolescente.

Não conseguiu conter a sensação estranha, mas conteve a vontade de rir, ao vê-lo.

– É, é verdade – respondeu, segurando o sorriso. – Sentiu minha falta, Malfoy?

Ele pôs a mão sobre o coração.

– A Grã-Bretanha inteira sentiu – caçoou.

– Aqui está sua bebida, senhor – disse o bartender.

– Mais um maço de cigarros Red Apple, por favor – pediu o loiro. – Então, onde está seu queridinho marido? – perguntou.

– Oh, você sentiu falta dele também? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha com uma falsa surpresa e bebeu mais uns goles de sua bebida.

– Ah, não – respondeu Malfoy com escárnio, revirando os olhos comicamente. – Já cansei de ver a cara dele quase todo dia estampada no Profeta Diário. Mas imagino que ele e sua família enorme queriam matar a saudade – acrescentou em tom doce.

O sonserino abriu seu maço recém chegado de cigarros e ofereceu para Gina. Ela franziu o cenho, mas aceitou um. Por que não? Nunca tinha experimentado e agora não era mais uma "atleta" para se importar com isso.

– Eles não me acompanharam – respondeu ela, antes de colocar o cigarro na boca. O bartender estendeu um Zippo e o acendeu. – Obrigada.

– Uma Weasley solitária? Que _raridade_ – ironizou, logo depois acendendo seu cigarro.

Gina soltou uma risada curta. Parou pra pensar e teve que concordar com a ironia. Passara sua vida toda rodeada de irmãos, fosse em casa ou em Hogwarts. Ao finalmente se mudar depois de casar com Harry, mesmo assim estavam constantemente fazendo reuniões em família e coisas do tipo.

– Bom, tenho que voltar à minha _gangue_ – disse ele, fazendo uma espécie de continência ao se despedir.

Deu tchau com um aceno da mão para Malfoy. Ficou presa mais alguns momentos pensando em todo o tempo que passava com a família. O engraçado era que antes do coma estava acostumada e nem reparava... Agora era estranho e não sabia por quê. Talvez o choque que levou ao acordar com tudo diferente a fez estranhar a rotina antiga.

Gina olhou por cima do ombro e avistou a mesa onde Malfoy estava com "sua gangue". O loiro só poderia estar bêbado para conversar com ela sem as clássicas ofensas. Ou talvez ele simplesmente tivesse amadurecido... Ou realmente não dava a mínima para ela. Mesmo antes do coma, fazia muito tempo que não o via. Provavelmente o bom humor do homem fosse devido ao fato de estar sentado com ex-colegas da Sonserina. De longe, reconheceu Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott e as irmãs Greengrass. Estavam num clima animado, riam e falavam sem parar entre si.

Depois de beber mais uns drinks, Gina resolveu dar uma volta no jardim. Saindo do hotel, percebeu que Nero ainda a seguia.

– Você não tem mais nada para fazer? – perguntou ela, virando para encará-lo.

O garoto corou.

– Recebi ordens para não deixá-la sozinha – contou.

Gina revirou os olhos. Só podia ser idéia do marido super protetor deixar uma espécie de guarda-costas na sua cola.

– Tome isso – ofereceu 2 galeões e alguns sicles que pegou dentro da pequena bolsa com alça de corrente dourada que usava. – Vá tomar alguma coisa no bar, eu estou bem, não vou desmaiar de repente.

– Não posso beber durante o expediente – disse ele.

– Beba um refrigerante – insistiu, colocando as moedas na mão dele. – É uma ordem.

Nero assentiu e saiu, derrotado. Gina respirou fundo e saiu desbravando o belo jardim. Seguiu pela direita, admirando as plantas, até chegar a entrada de um labirinto feito de paredes de arbusto. Intrigada, entrou ali, imaginando o que teria no meio dele. Passado alguns minutos, percebeu que estava totalmente perdida. Não sabia por onde tinha vindo e para onde ia, estava escuro e sem varinha.

"Droga, não achei que fosse tão grande assim" pensou. Mas não ia gritar por ajuda, podia achar o caminho sozinha... Andou por mais um tempo indeterminado e começou a ficar irritada. Decidiu tentar escalar a parede de arbustos de ver em que direção ficava a entrada.

"Mas que idéia idiota... Entrar num labirinto durante a noite, sem varinha e levemente alcoolizada" repreendeu-se mentalmente, enquanto tentava agarrar-se a galhos grossos. "Desbravando o jardim, que coisa babaca... Deveria ter ido dormir." Sentiu o mau humor a invadir instantaneamente. Apenas queria fazer algo _diferente_... "Algo diferente, céus..."

– Droga! – exclamou, sem sucesso na tentativa.

Uma luz iluminou seu rosto, surpreendendo Gina de repente. Alguém acabara de chegar naquele corredor e tinha uma varinha.

– Olá? – disse ela, protegendo os olhos com a mão.

Uma risada alta.

– Weasley, você por aqui?

– Malfoy?

– _Nox_ – disse ele para a varinha.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Gina, não conseguindo esconder o tom pasmo.

– Bom – ele coçou a cabeça. – Eu sei lá. O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Você me seguiu?

– O que? – ele soltou outra gargalhada gostosa. – Não, Weasley, eu não sabia que você estava aqui. Na verdade eu vim buscar um pouco de silêncio e paz... Mas acabei me perdendo.

– Certo...

Eles ficaram parados e em silêncio, olhando para os lados, numa situação um tanto constrangedora.

– Olhe, a lua – disse ele aleatoriamente, apontando para o céu. Uma luz branca tinha acabado de iluminar o local.

Gina encarou as estrelas. Lembrou que estava nublado quando chegou.

–Por que você está estranho? – perguntou ela.

– Eu? – Malfoy ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Eu não estou estranho.

– Você está sendo _gentil_ – insistiu ela, sugerindo no tom que tinha algo muito errado com ele.

– Eu não... O que você quer dizer com isso?

– E não me ofendeu _ainda_.

– É isso que você quer então? – ele fez cara de marrento. Ou pelo menos tentou. – Weasley pobretona – disse.

Em seguida, começou a rir. Colocou as mãos na barriga e dobrou-se ao gargalhar com gosto. Gina começou a rir/sorrir, perplexa com a atitude dele.

– Do que está rindo? – perguntou ela. Malfoy endireitou-se e pigarreou.

– Por um momento, esqueci que você estava hospedada num dos hotéis mais caros da Costa Sul...

Gina o encarou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

– Ok, eu me rendo – disse ele, erguendo as mãos na altura do rosto. – Não consigo mais fazer isso, posso tentar mais tarde.

– Você está bêbado.

– É, isso também.

– Bom, tem como você me ajudar a sair daqui? – perguntou ela. – Você tem uma varinha.

– Ah, certo.

Em silêncio, orientaram-se com a ajuda da varinha e saíram do labirinto logo em seguida.

– Obrigada – disse Gina, tentando ser educada e começou a caminhar até o hotel. Percebeu que Malfoy vinha ao seu lado.

Ele andava um pouco desajeitado, encarando o céu durante o trajeto. Ao entrarem no hotel, caminharam até o elevador, ainda juntos.

– Você vai dormir? – perguntou Gina, tentando quebrar o silêncio estranho.

– Vou – respondeu ele sem encará-la.

Silêncio novamente. O elevador chegou e eles entraram. Gina apertou o sete. Malfoy não apertou nenhum. Lado a lado ficaram e continuaram calados. A ruiva evitou ao máximo encará-lo. A situação era muito estranha e constrangedora. Chegando noao sétimo andar, cada um foi para a sua porta. Gina o encarou antes de colocar a chave na fechadura.

– Boa noite – disse ele polidamente.

Ela apenas assentiu e entrou em seu quarto.

* * *

**N/A:** siiiiiiiiim :D finalmente postei! siuahosuhaioushai

postando rapidão porque to indo viajar hoje!

bom, o draco deu as caras finalmente nesse capítulo.

beijo beijo!


	4. Your Hand in Mine

OIEEE

sim, sou eu e estou postando! HAHAHAH

depois de sei lá quanto tempo, tive uma luz criativa e consegui escrever o capítulo :) btw, vou usar essa luz pra escrever a segunda parte de Daydream e Anel da Rosa! então, esperem atualizações delas também :D

espero que vocês gostem :~

* * *

_Capítulo 4_

_"Your hand in mine"_

Depois do episódio no labirinto com Malfoy, Ginny começou a perceber sua presença em todos os cantos do hotel. Ela ia almoçar e lá estava ele, às vezes sozinho, às vezes com uma loira, que parecia ser sua esposa – uma das irmãs Greengrass. Não sabia seu nome, mas lembrava vagamente de um rosto similar nos tempos de Hogwarts. Era uma mulher bonita, alta e elegante. Sempre vestia roupas aparentemente caras.

Caminhando sozinha pela praia numa manhã, avistou o casal junto dos amigos, deitados em espreguiçadeiras de madeira estofadas. Todos conversavam animados, acompanhados de drinks. Passou longe, mas sentiu os olhos de Malfoy – que por um momento estava à parte da diversão – acompanharem ela até a volta para o hotel.

Era estranho, mas percebera isso em outros momentos que eles se cruzavam. Os olhos dele a encaravam discretamente – e ela encarava de volta – sem que ninguém notasse aqueles gestos além dos dois. Era um olhar bem inexpressivo, mas que transparecia certa curiosidade. Talvez ele estivesse receoso pelo que havia acontecido, quando ele a encontrara no labirinto, bêbado e dizendo coisas da boca pra fora. Ginny não tinha se importado – na verdade tinha sido bem engraçado – mas talvez ele se sentisse numa espécie de posição vulnerável em relação a ela, agora que tinha mostrado um lado novo. Um lado que um Malfoy nunca tinha mostrado, pelo menos não para uma Weasley.

A noite no hotel era muito bonita e isso fez com que os horários de Ginny se confundissem um pouco. Tinha insônia boa parte das noites e dormia pouco, porque sempre queria acordar cedo e aproveitar o dia. Depois de cinco anos dormindo, não era de se esperar outra coisa.

Foi numa dessas noites, em que sentava na parte exterior do bar, que viu Malfoy sozinho novamente. Ele tinha parado na entrada e parecia relutar se voltava ou se seguia. Talvez o loiro quisesse evitar um encontro estranho entre os dois. Mas essa suposição provou-se totalmente errada quando ele caminhou até perto dela, com as mãos no bolso.

- É uma linda noite – comentou ele, olhando para o céu estrelado.

- São sempre lindas noites – disse Ginny.

- É uma da manhã – ele disse, depois de um tempo calado. – Não deveria estar dormindo?

- Me sinto tão lúcida quanto poderia estar – respondeu ela. – E você?

- O mesmo – ele suspirou. Parecia um pouco incomodado – Astoria dorme cedo e dorme como uma pedra...

- Astoria?

- É minha noiva – respondeu rapidamente. Pigarreou. – Posso me sentar?

- Claro.

Draco sentou-se, ainda sem olhar direito para Ginny. Quando estava longe não hesitava em olhar, mas agora que estavam sentados frente a frente, seus olhos se perdiam em outros pontos da paisagem. O garçom logo apareceu.

- Então, você vem sempre aqui? – perguntou Ginny.

- Aqui no hotel ou no bar?

- No hotel, é claro.

- Todos os anos, tiramos algumas semanas de férias com os amigos – respondeu ele. – Gostamos muito daqui.

- Isso eu consigo entender.

- E o que você não entende?

- Não entendo o que é tirar férias todos os anos com os amigos.

Draco ficou calado, ainda parecendo um pouco constrangido. Mas Ginny estava com um ótimo humor e sorriu.

- Afinal de contas, passei todo esse tempo dormindo...

- É, eu sei – disse ele apressado. – Todos sabemos. Foi a maior notícia quando aconteceu e agora que você acordou, apareceu em todos os lugares e jornais possíveis.

Ginny riu.

- O que foi?

- Quando se coloca desse jeito, é simplesmente estranho – falou. – Não sei nada disso, não presenciei nada. Não é como se eu me importasse também.

- Aqui estão suas bebidas – disse o garçom que havia voltado.

- Obrigado – responderam eles ao mesmo tempo.

Draco deu uma gorjeta para ele.

- Então... – começou ela, depois de bebericar seu _dry martini_. – O que te tirou da cama?

- Eu não estava na cama – respondeu ele. – Mas se você quer saber porque não estou dormindo, bom... Não sei.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Não sabe?

- Não sei. Estou sem sono – disse. – E você?

- Bom, no meu caso é um pouco óbvio – respondeu, brincando com a azeitona. – Não queria perder nada dormindo. Esse lugar é maravilhoso e queria aproveitar.

- Quer um cigarro? – ofereceu ele.

- Obrigada – disse ela, pegando um.

Malfoy ofereceu-se para acender e ela aceitou. Continuaram conversando sobre várias coisas, nada muito importante, enquanto o garçom trazia mais bebidas.

- Ainda não entendi uma coisa – disse Draco, apagando o cigarro no cinzeiro. – Por que você veio sozinha?

- É tão estranho isso ter acontecido? – ela riu.

- Bom, eu, é, acho que é estranho.

Ginny ergueu as mãos.

- Não sei – falou. – Queria ficar sozinha – deu mais um gole de sua bebida. – Todos estavam em cima de mim, como se eu fosse uma boneca de vidro, como se eu precisasse de muito cuidado.

O loiro ouvia com atenção. Sabia que aquilo era algo mais íntimo, que apenas ela sabia, que não tinha contado pra outra pessoa e que contar justo pra ele era algo inesperado. Mas era algo tão óbvio, que precisava ser colocado pra fora – e ele estava ali ouvindo, não importava se era o Malfoy ou qualquer outro. Só queria colocar pra fora. E o álcool com certeza estava ajudando as palavras saírem.

- Nunca gostei disso – continuou. – Precisava me sentir independente e sozinha, eu não sei...

- Acho que sei como é isso.

- Você sabe?

- Bom, não sei...

Ginny gargalhou e ele a acompanhou. Ficaram em silêncio um momento.

- Sabe o que devíamos fazer? – ele disse. – Ir para a praia.

- Essa hora? – perguntou ela, achando graça.

- Sim, claro – assentiu ele. – A noite está linda e as estrelas estão lá para serem vistas, não é mesmo?

Ela sorriu, olhando para o céu.

- Certo, vamos lá.

Assim, os dois levantaram-se, levando os copos consigo e seguiram o caminho até a praia.

- Uau – fez Malfoy, ao chegarem à areia.

No céu escuro apareciam tantas estrelas quantas poderiam ter. Ginny também ficou maravilhada. Tirou as sandálias para conseguir andar ali. Malfoy também tirou seus sapatos depois de um momento. Eles caminharam em direção ao mar escuro, que quebrava calmamente.

- Isto é demais – disse ele baixo.

- É mesmo – respondeu Ginny fracamente.

Ver o mundo e o céu naquele momento a fazia se sentir impotente. Eles se sentaram na areia e nada disseram, calados num momento de contemplação, enquanto esvaziavam os copos.

- Não é estranho? – falou Malfoy.

- O quê?

- Essa sensação.

- Que sensação?

Malfoy deitou-se na areia, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- A perplexidade – começou ele. – de se sentir e ser algo tão ínfimo, num universo tão grande e cheio de astros.

Ginny sorriu, olhando para o loiro.

- É...

- E mesmo assim somos tão únicos e particulares. Percebemos o mundo através de uma pequena fechadura que nos separa do resto...

Ele calou-se.

- Devo ter bebido demais – disse ele. – Pra dizer essas coisas.

Ela riu e se deitou também, olhando o céu.

- Mas é verdade – falou. – Já senti isso várias vezes durante a vida.

Fez uma pausa.

- Às vezes vivemos tão dentro de nós mesmos, que esquecemos que tem um universo magnifico inteiro lá fora, que existe independente de nós.

-Mas se não tivesse ninguém aqui para admirar isso tudo, seria uma pena.

- É.

Continuaram, então, olhando para o céu.

- Você viu aquilo?

- O que? – perguntou Ginny.

- Estrela cadente – respondeu. – Olha, ali tem outra.

- Faça um pedido.

- Você acredita mesmo nisso, Weasley?

- Por que não acreditar? Se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi nessa vida é que as coisas nem sempre são como esperamos, como planejamos, como acreditamos.

- Certo. Faça um pedido você também então.

- Não sei o que pedir agora.

- Não tem nada que você quer?

- Acho que agora, não.

Ginny fitou Draco e percebeu que ele a encarava, inexpressivo. Ele desviou o olhar para o céu novamente.

O barulho do mar a acordou. Podia ouvir as gaivotas e o vento ameno. Quando percebeu que estava mais claro do que esperava, despertou realmente. Foi ai que percebeu que estava na praia ainda. Tinha dormido ali, sem perceber. Ficou paralisada, sentindo a respiração de Malfoy na sua nuca. Para sua surpresa, suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas. Não lembrava como aquilo tinha acontecido. Talvez durante a noite...

A mão dele era macia. Fazia tempo que não acordava tão perto de alguém. Não lembrava como era a sensação.

"Foi sem querer" pensou. Malfoy devia estar acostumado a dormir com Astoria, então, inconsciente, deve ter se aproximado.

Soltou a mão dele e afastou-se, sentando-se na areia. Estava amanhecendo, mas o sol ainda não tinha aparecido no horizonte. Perguntou-se se deveria acorda-lo. Tocou seu ombro e balançou um pouco.

- Malfoy – chamou, baixinho. – Malfoy.

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente, mas logo que percebeu a situação, levantou-se rapidamente. Estava descabelado.

- Peguei no sono? – perguntou, mais para si do que para ela.

- Acho que nós dois pegamos.

- Er – ele coçou a cabeça, desconfortável.

- É melhor voltarmos para o hotel – disse, levantando.

- Sim, é... – ele levantou-se desorientado. Parecia totalmente sem jeito.

Quando caminharam juntos pelas areia, enquanto o sol nascia às suas costas, Ginny teve que admitir para si mesma que se sentia bem. Tinha sido uma noite divertida, diferente. Inesperada.

- Você vai ter problemas por ter dormido na praia? – perguntou para ele, no elevador.

- Não... Provavelmente não – ele respondeu, massageando a têmpora. – Provavelmente nem notaram minha ausência.

O elevador chegou no andar deles.

- Bom... Até depois – disse Ginny, dirigindo-se a sua porta.

- É, até... – ele deu um sorriso torto para ela, antes de desaparecer dentro do quarto.

* * *

segunda vez que o episódio acaba com dos dois entrando nos quartos u.u HEHEHEHEH

enfim

espero que vocês gostem do cap! quando fico muito tempo sem escrever fico insegura o.O

sei lá

tenso

enfim

IUSHOAIUDHSAOIUHSAOIUH

responderei as reviews que vierem :)

adoro vocês

beijos!


	5. The Only Moment We Were Alone

**N/A**: útlimo cap :)

ATENÇÃO: action detected ;) kkkk.

* * *

_Capítulo 5_

_"The only moment we were alone"_

Depois daquela noite em que passaram juntos, conversando e bebendo, Ginny Weasley e Draco Malfoy se encontraram outras vezes nos dias seguintes. Sem marcar horário ou local, acabavam tombando um no outro, geralmente sozinhos, no bar, na praia, no restaurante... Sempre trocavam algumas palavras, às vezes conversavam tanto quanto naquela noite em que foram à praia.

Era agradável, como foi desde o primeiro momento. Aquele Malfoy não era o Malfoy da escola. E ela também não era a Ginny do passado. Era como se tivessem se encontrado pela primeira vez, dois estranhos, num hotel. Que podiam conversar sobre qualquer coisa que viesse em mente, qualquer coisa minúscula ou monumental, sobre átomos e sobre estrelas, sobre nada que importasse e sobre os assuntos mais importantes.

Tiveram muitas conversas longas e algumas muito pequenas. Filosofaram e discordaram sobre questões fundamentais da existência. Teve momentos que apenas trocaram gestos. Como a vez que, perto da piscina, Ginny passou por Malfoy e seus amigos sonserinos, e concedeu-lhe um sorriso discreto.

Não fazia diferença se os amigos de Malfoy sabiam ou não que eles se encontravam. Assim como não fazia diferença se os amigos dela soubessem. Pois parecia que os dois caminhavam por uma zona neutra, pelo limbo – em um rasgo no tempo e no espaço, em um não-lugar.

– Você anda me seguindo, Malfoy? – perguntou Ginny, quando ele entrou no elevador de supetão, depois dela.

Ele riu.

– Não, Weasley – respondeu, bem humorado. – Acredito que estes encontros são meras coincidências.

– Você acredita em coincidências então?

– Você acredita em destino? – contrapôs, erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Não sei em que acredito – falou ela sinceramente, encarando o teto decorado do elevador, enquanto ele descia. – Mas pensar que existe algo planejado pelo cosmos para nós é simplesmente... estranho.

Ginny o encarou.

– Vai jantar? – ele perguntou.

– Sim e você?

– Já estão me esperando lá embaixo – respondeu.

Silêncio.

– É minha última noite aqui – falou Ginny.

– Sério? – a última frase pareceu prender a atenção de Malfoy. – Está indo tão cedo?

A ruiva sorriu para si mesma.

– Está na hora de voltar para vida real, não acha? – disse.

– É, suponho que sim – respondeu ele hesitante.

O elevador chegou ao térreo e Ginny saiu em direção ao restaurante.

– Quando você diz "voltar para a vida real" significa que você está tratando sua hospedagem aqui como algo "não real"?

Ela virou novamente para ele, rindo.

– Como... sonho? – ele continuou.

– É, Malfoy. Como um sonho – Ginny virou-se novamente para ir.

– Me concede a honra de tomar um drinque mais tarde, _mademoiselle_? – disse ele. – Uma última noite antes do sonho terminar.

– Claro, _monsier_ – ela assentiu e sorriu. – Espero você me encontrar.

Foi para o restaurante, achando muito graça de tudo aquilo.

Estava tranquila. Tinha passado bons dias ali, tinha se divertido, tinha se sentindo independente. Tinha se sentindo ela mesma e não apenas um apêndice da vida, da história, de outra pessoa. Entendia agora muitas coisas sobre si mesma. Sobre a nova Ginny – esta Ginny após cinco anos perdidos.

Mas pensando bem, percebia que talvez não tivessem sido perdidos. Pois se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido, não teria passado por tudo isso que a levou ao hotel. Não teria uma crise existencial que a faria questionar a vida e seu papel nela. Não teria se colocado naquela zona insegura da dúvida. Não teria se perguntado.

Queria ver o mundo agora. Viajar e caminhar na areia de outras praias. Não iria mais jogar Quadribol e não sabia o que faria dali em diante, mas esperaria até que descobrisse. Não precisava forçar nada mais – forçar um casamento, forçar uma carreira, forçar uma vida. Deixaria as coisas a levarem.

Quando terminou o jantar, satisfeita e alegre, seguiu para a parte externa do bar. Sentou ali por um tempo, apenas observando a paisagem do hotel, as pessoas, o céu estrelado. Estava se despedindo.

- Senhora? – um garçom chamou sua atenção. – Aquele senhor loiro mandou esta bebida como cortesia.

Apontou para dentro do bar e pode ver Draco a observando, ao lado de seus amigos.

- Obrigada – disse.

Sorriu para o loiro e bebeu um gole de seu drink.

Mais tarde, Malfoy se juntou a ela, sentando à sua frente. Por um momento apenas se encararam. Ele já levava uma bebida na mão.

- Tudo bom?

- Tudo ótimo – respondeu ele. – Tenho bebida, estou num hotel caríssimo e belíssimo, a noite está linda e tenho uma boa companhia. Que mais poderia querer?

Ela riu.

- Obrigada pelo drink, antes.

- De nada. Cortesia para a moça cujo sonho está acabando.

Ginny sorriu sem mostrar os dentes, enquanto o loiro terminava o firewhisky em sua mão.

- Vamos nunca mais voltar aqui – disse ela. – Nunca seria tão divertido.

Foi a vez dele rir.

- É verdade.

Os olhos de Malfoy desfocaram e ele pareceu perdido num momento de contemplação interior.

- Bom, talvez eu _tenha_ que voltar...

- Tenha?

- Sim, como eu disse antes – ele continuou. – Nós viemos aqui todo ano.

- Ah, sim – assentiu. – Astoria e seus amigos.

- É.

Aquele assunto não parecia alegra-lo. Na verdade seu rosto inexpressivo estava tenso. Ginny acenou para o garçom, pedindo mais uma rodada de bebidas. Retirou um maço de cigarros da bolsa de mão em cima da mesa e acendeu um.

- Às vezes acho que ela não precisa de mim.

A voz de Draco saiu segura, mas fraca. Ele ainda encarava o nada e Ginny não tirou os olhos do homem. Tragou lentamente e depois ofereceu o maço para ele, que aceitou a gentileza e acendeu um cigarro.

- Eu também já senti isso – contou. – Antes do acidente, principalmente.

As bebidas chegaram. Malfoy a olhou finalmente.

- E não sente mais?

- Não. Agora eu tenho certeza.

- Será que melhora?

- Depende do que é melhorar.

Ele deu um riso de escárnio. Silêncio se seguiu àqueles comentários. Os dois apenas se encararam, um em cada lado da mesa, sem que fosse constrangedor.

- Não queria ir embora – confessou ela.

- Não vá – respondeu ele. – Fique aqui comigo.

O comentário a fez sorrir.

- Vamos começar uma banda de Jazz.

Ginny riu.

- Jazz?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Qualquer coisa.

Sentiu vontade de estender a mão através da mesa e alcançar a dele. Mas não o fez.

- Você me veria no mundo real? – perguntou, curiosa.

- Fora do sonho?

- Sim.

Draco parou para pensar e acomodou-se na cadeira, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa, ficando mais próximo dela.

- Se seu marido deixar.

Ginny revirou os olhos.

- Ele não é meu dono – falou.

O loiro riu.

- Então, sim.

Aquilo, por algum motivo, a deixou mais feliz do que já estava.

As horas passaram, enquanto os dois continuaram a conversa. Sabiam que, quando ela deixasse aquele hotel, as coisas não seriam mais iguais. Não teriam aquela privacidade e calmaria. Se qualquer um descobrisse que ela estava se encontrando com Malfoy, no mundo lá fora, só causaria confusão e escândalo.

Mas mesmo assim, não quis pensar nisso. Era a última noite.

- Odeio despedidas – confessou.

- Então vamos nos despedir agora – disse ele, erguendo a sobrancelha.

Ginny ficou surpresa, mas assentiu.

- Vamos.

Draco ficou de pé e ela o imitou, curiosa. Frente a frente, ele estendeu a mão. Ginny a apertou.

- Até mais – disse ele.

- Até.

O loiro se aproximou cauteloso e inseguro. Percebeu que tinha a intensão de abraçá-la. Soltou a mão dele e o abraçou com cuidado.

- Adeus – falou, no ouvido dele.

Sentiu as mãos de Draco apertarem levemente suas costas. Sentiu também seu perfume. Por algum motivo, seu rosto ardeu de vergonha e seu estômago se revirou.

Os dois se afastaram, sem jeito, e voltaram a se sentar à mesa. Mas dessa vez, Draco sentou ao lado dela, não em sua frente. Sabia que estava sorrindo de um jeito tolo e tentava não fazer isso. Ele também tinha um sorriso sem graça.

- Acho que podíamos tomar mais alguma coisa.

- Perfeito – respondeu ela rapidamente. Álcool a acalmaria.

Depois de mais alguns drinks, decidiram que era hora de voltar para os quartos.

- Estou sem sono – comentou Ginny, enquanto aguardavam o elevador chegar ao seu destino.

- Também não – falou ele.

Eles se encararam, pequenos sorrisos em seus rostos.

- Chegamos – disse ele.

Saíram do elevador e Ginny foi em direção à sua porta. Virou-se para ele, sabendo que aquele era o momento do verdadeiro adeus.

- Bom – começou ela, constrangida. – Boa noite.

- Boa sorte no mundo real – disse ele, curvando o canto da boca num sorriso.

Ficaram apenas se olhando. Malfoy deu um passo na direção dela se aproximando. Sua respiração se acelerou, mas não se moveu. Estava cada vez mais próximo. O rosto dele estava sério e parecia tentar se concentrar. Ele encarou boca de Ginny. Fechou os olhos, sentindo uma sensação _boa_ de medo e ansiedade tomar seu corpo.

Seus lábios se tocaram. Ela sentiu um arrepiou percorrer as costas e pela barriga. Draco se afastou, depois do breve beijo.

- Por que você fez isso?- perguntou ela. Seu tom não era inquisitivo, nem exigente.

- Queria saber qual seria a sensação.

Não estavam constrangidos. Talvez fosse o álcool.

- E como foi? – perguntou ela, sabendo que pareceria idiota.

Draco respondeu rapidamente, só que não usou as palavras. Colocou as mãos no rosto dela e a beijou novamente, dessa vez com mais intensidade. O corpo de Ginny estremeceu ao corresponder àquele gesto. Colocou as mãos ao redor do pescoço dele, quando Draco a encostou contra a porta do quarto. Sentiu os dedos do loiro percorrerem sua cintura.

Uma parte da sua mente dizia que tinha que parar aquilo, que era muito errado. Mas a outra parte protestava, dizendo que era _bom _demais.

Infelizmente, a parte sensata falou mais alto, fazendo Ginny afastar Draco, que entendeu. Ele pigarreou, parecendo confuso e desconfortável.

- Tenho que arrumar minhas malas – disse.

- Certo – ele assentiu, passado os dedos entre as mechas loiras.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Draco deu as costas e rumou para seu quarto, enquanto Ginny girava a chave na porta e entrava. Foi diretamente para a cama e deitou-se, fechou os olhos, sem acreditar naquilo.

Uma hora depois, estava na sacada, com as malas prontas. A claridade começava a iluminar o céu e a noite estava acabando. Assim como seu sonho. Sentia um aperto no peito inexplicável. Beijar Malfoy tinha sido inacreditavelmente bom. Mas agora sabia que, quando voltasse pra casa, ia apenas fingir que nada tinha acontecido. Era ruim fingir, mas não tinha outra escolha.

Sem aguentar mais esperar, foi para a praia. Talvez ver o sol nascer melhorasse seu ânimo. Ao chega lá, percebeu uma frestinha vermelha que apareceu no horizonte. Respirou fundo.

- Ginny – chamou alguém às suas costas.

Virou-se, dando de cara com Draco. Assustou-se. Não esperava mais vê-lo. Ele veio decidido em sua direção e a abraçou forte. Não conseguiu impedir que algumas lágrimas borrassem sua visão.

- Vou te encontrar outra vez – murmurou ele ao ouvido dela. – Me espere.

Eles se encararam. Draco beijou seus lábios brevemente. Ginny sorriu.

- Tenho que voltar antes que Astoria acorde.

Ela apenas assentiu. O loiro deu um último beijo antes de ir embora.

Com o coração bater forte, não foi doloroso vê-lo partir para dentro do hotel novamente. Na verdade, tudo de ruim que antes sentia agora tinha se esvaído. Virou-se novamente para o sol, que agora podia ser visto por completo. Sorriu outra vez, limpando as lágrimas do rosto.

Seus pulmões esvaziaram-se e quando foi puxar ar novamente não conseguiu.

Tentou com o auxilio da boca, mas ele simplesmente não vinha. Colocou a mão sobre o peito, sentindo um medo terrível, sem entender o que acontecia e o porquê da falta de ar.

Tudo ficou preto.

* * *

**N/A:**

AEAEAEAEAEAE. 8D

NÃO SE PREOCUPEM, AINDA TEM O EPÍLOGO :o

então? que acharam?

XD

quero review, people! não custa nada, é o último cap afinal :) depois não vai ter mais chances de dizer que gostou da fic! KKKK.

respostas:

Natasha: oie! Ushaoisuhaouisha 8D que bom que esta gostando da fic! Muito obrigada por deixar review :D espero que tenha gostado desse cap ^^ beijinhos!

Lah Malfoy: postei o cap 23 esse dias! Siuahsoiuah :s

Princesa Chi: oieee! Siauhsoaiushoai é, era pra ser meigo... o que achou desse cap? XD esse não foi tão meigo assim! Siuahsioua ^_^ que legal que está gostando da fic! Fico bem feliz. Muito obrigada pela review! Beijo beijo.

Carolzenha Malfoy: oieee! KKKK que ótimo então! Esse cap eu demorei menos pra postar, pelo menos né XD o que achou? Nossa, que legal que você está gostando da fic, achando ela "leve", eu meio que tive essa intensão quando escrevi! O.O iushaoiusha. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap, florzinha! Muito obrigada pelos seus comentários XD beijinhos!

Mariana: HAHAHAHAH realmente, cinco milhões de anos depois. Pelo menos esse capitulo demorou menos né? 8) espero que tenha gostado! Muito obrigada por sua review :) beijão!

Nyla Fassina: oe! XD postei! Que bom que esta gostando da fic! Fico feliz! ^^ espero que tenha curtido esse cap... muito obrigadapela review! Beijinhos!

Ywoolly: oie! Aaeaeaeaea XD legal que você está gostando da fic :) que achou desse cap? Não demorei tanto pra atualizar dessa vez ^^ muito obrigada por sua review, florzinha! beijos!

Helena Malfoy: OIE! Que ótimo que gostou do cap :) espero que tenha gostado desse também! muito obrigada pela review! Beijo beijo.

Cheib: oi querida! Ouahsoiuahsoih! Fico feliz que esteja gostando :D vou atualizar anel da rosa assim que terminar o cap... siouahsouia mas já escrevi algumas páginas! ^^ muito obrigada pela review, sua fofa! Beijinhos!

Schaala: OLÁ XD aaeaeaeaeaeaea! Que bom que gostou do último cap :) suahsiuah é, gostei de fazer os dois filosofarem XD quem imaginaria? Draco e Ginny filosofando? Kkk. Muito obrigada pela review! Beijo beijo.

Dani Mossmann: oie, fofura! Saudades também! Mas voltei né? XD e estou postando mais rápido! Tudo graças a vocês que deixam reviews e não desistem de mim e minhas fics! KKKK. Ai.. acho que NC não vai ter nessa fic, mas eu vou escrever outras, não é? HAHAHSUIAH. Muito obrigada por sua review, flor! Amo muito tudo isso! Beijo beijo!

até o próximo :*

adoro vocês!

D-B


	6. Epílogo: Goodbye

_Epílogo:_

_"Goodbye"_

Uma carta que despertou todos. Uma notícia que foi para o jornal.

Um hospital branco e triste.

Um corpo deitado novamente.

Harry não teve vontade de chorar. Alguma coisa em sua mente lhe dizia que já sabia que aquilo ia acontecer. Não era lógico nem racional. Foi apenas seu instinto. Só sentia-se mais culpado de ter acordado ao lado de outra mulher naquela manhã em que Ginny voltara para Londres.

- O que houve? – perguntou Romilda, quando ele se levantou da cama abruptamente.

- Tenho que ir – respondeu apenas.

Hermione cerrou os olhos mais uma vez, enquanto bebia um copo de café preto. Deixara seus filhos com seus pais. Não queria lhes contar o que havia acontecido. Rony estava branco ao seu lado – parecia mais chocado que triste. Mas quem não se chocaria com aquilo?

Não tinha palavras pra consolar sua sogra, muito menos seus cunhados. Quando Harry chegou veio inexpressivo e Hermione lhe ofereceu um abraço que ele não correspondeu.

Nenhum curandeiro conseguia explicar. Ela estava acordada e depois não estava mais.

- O que houve? – perguntavam inutilmente os Weasley.

Os medi-bruxos apenas tentaram confortá-los, sem dar nenhuma explicação.

É porque não tinha explicação. Deveria ser ele, Harry, condenado a nunca conseguir realizar seu sonho de ter uma família completa.

Apenas sentou no banco da sala de espera com os outros. O número de repórteres fora do hospital, aguardando uma entrevista, uma foto, um comentário, era enorme.

Quando puderam vê-la, formaram duplas. Deixou que Molly e Arthur fossem os primeiro. Hermione ofereceu-se para ir com Harry, mas decidiu que precisava estar sozinho.

Sabia que encarar o rosto adormecido de Ginny novamente não seria fácil. A pele branca, como se estivesse morta, a respiração fraca era quase impercebível. O rosto inerte de alguém que não parece dormir, mas sim de alguém que se fora.

Seus cabelos compridos e ruivos, cheios de cachos, pareciam se a única cor daquele lugar.

- Desculpe, Ginny – falou. – Tentei parar de ver Romilda, mas... acho que não sou forte o suficiente.

Não aguentou ficar ali por muito tempo e, depois de derramar algumas lágrimas, voltou para a sala de espera.

* * *

Cruzou a multidão de jornalistas que aguardavam fora do hospital rapidamente. Não deram muita atenção para ele. Chegando ao saguão de entrada, parou a enfermeira mais próxima para perguntar onde ela estava.

- É da família?

- Sou o advogado dela – mentiu.

A enfermeira não pensou duas vezes antes de levá-lo até o terceiro andar.

- Quatro 327 – disse ela, antes de dar as costas para ele.

Não conseguiu entrar. Ficou parado, observando cada detalhe daquela porta. Seu coração batia forte e pesado no peito.

A porta se abriu e saíram Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger – que não ficaram alegres de vê-lo, claro.

- Malfoy? – exclamou o sardento.

Tentou desfazer a cara de funeral que tinha e apenas o encarou com desgosto.

- Weasley – murmurou.

- O que _você_ esta fazendo aqui?

Não respondeu. Tentou espiar por cima dos ombros deles, mas antes que pudesse ver alguma coisa Granger fechou a porta.

- O que você quer, Malfoy? – perguntou ela.

Ignorou.

- Me deem licença.

- Como?

- Vou entrar nesse quarto, queiram vocês ou não.

- O que você quer com ela? – exclamou Rony.

A discussão atraiu alguns olhares.

- Não me faça estuporar você.

Rony sacou a varinha, mas Hermione segurou o pulso dele.

- Não! É melhor chamarmos a segurança. Vá lá, Rony – pediu ela. – Eu chamo seus pais.

Antes do ruivo sair, chegou bem perto de Draco.

- Se você fez alguma coisa com ela, está morto.

Não demonstrou emoção nenhuma. Ele correu até o final do corredor.

- Me deixe passar.

- O que você quer, Malfoy? Responda e eu deixo você entrar.

Respirou fundo, reunindo calma.

- Eu preciso vê-la – murmurou.

- O quê?

- Eu preciso vê-la – repetiu, encarando os olhos da mulher a sua frente, tentando mostrar mais do que dizia.

Granger semicerrou os olhos, parecendo confusa.

- O que houve? – perguntou.

- Eu só quero ver ela – pediu mais uma vez. – Não fiz nem vou fazer nada de mal.

Ela esquadrinhou o rosto dele, pensativa. Não respondeu, apenas saiu da frente da porta e deu as costas.

- Você tem o tempo de eu entrar naquele sala e avisar a todos que você esta aqui.

Draco já imaginava isso. Granger caminhou lentamente para longe.

Sabendo que não teria muito tempo, entrou rapidamente no quarto individual. Sentindo suas entranhas se reviraram, aproximou-se da cama, onde uma enfermeira parecia examinar a paciente com a varinha. Ela apenas lhe ofereceu um olhar de condolências e afastou-se, anotando algo na prancheta.

Aproximou-se do corpo inerte de Ginny, que há algumas horas estava de pé e sorrindo. As memórias foram mais dolorosas agora que antes. Fechou os olhos e tentou segurar a mão dela, mas desistiu no caminho. Tinha medo do que sentiria quando tocasse a pele dela, provavelmente mais fria que quando estavam juntos no hotel – quando se despediram.

- Oi – murmurou, aproximando seu rosto do dela, para que a enfermeira não ouvisse. – Estou aqui.

Deu um meio sorriso, sem saber o que fazer. Talvez fosse a última vez que a visse. Talvez ela nunca mais acordasse dessa vez e precisava se despedir, mesmo que ela não estivesse ouvindo.

- Eu voltei – disse. – Lembra que eu lhe disse que voltaria? Pois é.

Sentiu-se idiota. Deslizou a mão pelo rosto cansado – ainda não tinha dormido.

- Espero que você esteja bem – dizendo isso, beijou os lábios dela.

A porta atrás de si abriu com um estrondo. Vários comentários raivosos foram proferidos, provavelmente para ele, junto de guinchos confusos e tristes, e mais estardalhaços – mas não ouviu nada daquilo. Estava ereto, segurando a mão de Ginny e aproveitando os últimos momentos em que estava ao seu lado, antes que fosse estuporado ou arrancado dali por algum Weasley furioso.

- Esperem um momento! – exclamou a enfermeira e todos se calaram.

A moça veio até o corpo de Ginny, apontando sua varinha para ela.

- O que houve? – perguntou Draco.

- Os batimentos estão subindo.

Então, de repente, sentiu a mão dela se mexer na sua. Seu coração disparou. Inclinou-se sobre ela.

- Ginny? – chamou baixinho.

Todos ali tinham se aproximado da cama, num misto de pavor e surpresa. A enfermeira tapou a boca com a mão, quando as pálpebras da ruiva tremeram.

Draco apertou ainda mais forte a mão dela.

Ginny abriu os olhos, encarando-o diretamente. Sorriu sem conseguir se conter, sem se importar com o resto do mundo que estava ali. Ela retribuiu o sorriso. Aproximou seu rosto do dela e depositou outro beijo em seus lábios, que dessa vez retribuíram.

Eles não precisaram dizer nada um para o outro. Já sabiam, como se o universo inteiro tivesse conspirado pra esse momento, em que tudo estaria mudado para o resto de suas vidas.

* * *

**End game.**

* * *

N/A:

AEAEAEAEAEAE \o/

é isso ai minha gente.

finalmente o final! vou confessar que estou me sentindo mais leve, com uma fic incompleta a menos. :) agora vou ter mais tempo de escrever Daydream e Anel da Rosa! e de me dedicar às próximas histórias que povoam minha mente XD

o que acharam do final? ficou bem aquela coisa "fim de jogo". eles se encontraram e ficaram juntos e tudo ficou completo. HAHAHHAHA. tentei passar essa ideia pelo menos.

bom, acho que é isso. espero as reviews finais! agora sim é o último momento pra dizer o que acharam D: me deixem feliz. IUSHAOIUSH.

Respostas:

**Carolzenha Malfoy:** OIE! SIAHSOIUAHSOIUH :x é, acabou. Uma hora tem que acabar né? rs. Fico feliz que tenha acompanhado a fic até agora :D O que achou do epílogo? Espero que esteja satisfeita com o final! ^^ qualquer coisa, não se preocupe, porque mais longs DGs bem por ai! E serão maiores que 5 caps, prometo. E terão mais action :x hahahaha. Muito obrigada por sua review! Beijos e até a próxima!

**Princesa Chi**: OLÁ XD sim foi o último. UYSGAUYSG acabou :( mas tudo acaba um dia né? siauhsoia. Eu prometo escrever mais longs enormes pra compensar a curteza dessa fic ok? ^^ espero que tenha gostado do final :) muito obrigada por ter acompanhado a fic e pelas reviews! Beijo beijo! Nos vemos em Anel da Rosa xD

**Isa Potter**: oie! Que legal que deixou review! Saiuhsoiuahs. Fico feliz que tenha acompanhado e gostado da fic :) espero que tenha gostado do final! Muito obrigada pela review e comentários! Beijo e até a próxima!

**Hourglass-Turne**r: olá! bom, é isso. Chegou ao final da fic. Espero que tenha gostado do epílogo :) qualquer coisa, nos vemos em outras fics! Siuahsoiua muito obrigada pela review. Beijinhos!

**Ywoolly**: OIEEE. É, ultimo cap :T espero que o epílogo tenha te satisfeito! Isahsiuahsiu. Bom, essa foi só de 5 caps, mas tenho outros planos pra fics de muitos caps XD fico feliz que tenha acompanhado a fic e gostado ^^ muito obrigada pelas reviews e comentários! Até a próxima! Beijo beijo!

**Dani Mossmann**: oi, flor! Não chora não :( foi um final feliz não é? SAGISGAY. Não vai ter NC nessa, mas prometo outras longs enoooormes com muito action! XD fica ligada hein... quando você menos esperar, vai vir coisa inédita! Muito obrigada por acompanhar mais uma fic e pelos comentários de sempre :D até a próxima! Beijo beijo!

**Natasha**: olááá! ^^ USHAOIU a Ginny quase morreu de emoção XD mas o Draco a salvou! Iushauishaouish. Espero que tenha gostado do final da fic, flor :) muito obrigada por ter acompanhado e pela review! Nos vemos? Beijo!

bom,

adorei estar aqui com vocês! cada reviews foi um amorzinho, adoro vocês.

espero encontrá-las em outras fics x) senão, vou sentir saudades!

podem me encontrar sempre no fórum 6V pra trocar uma ideia. é só colocar no google :)

até a próxima!

xoxo,

**D-B**


End file.
